User talk:Pallas-athene/Archive
Feedback Hi Pallas, great job on getting the wikia up and running. There are many great moments ahead both for the wakfu wikia and also the game itself! --Clique 13:24, 13 March 2007 (UTC) Admin Functions The admin functions can be hard to manage on wiki's sometimes but here's a link to the central Wikia that should answer a few questions. Admin Help The form to promote users to bureaucrats, sysops and so-forth can be found using the URL: http://wakfu.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Makesysop. Of course only users with the necessary level of permissions will be able to use this. Hope this helps and good luck! --Clique 13:24, 13 March 2007 (UTC) Thanks! wow, if only that link were more easily findable in the Admin / Editing / Getting started manual or something. maybe i'm just too excited and rushing past it. in any case, thanks for the link. now that i have the means, i'll be using trying to be careful with my judgement and promoting people carefully :) sign up here if you want to be a sysop! :Hey Pallas, glad you figured it out. Certainly, if you need any help with the admin around here I'm willing and able. Everything seems to be coming together nicely! :--Clique 06:15, 15 March 2007 (UTC) p.s. i figured out (finally) that the reason the original admin documentation wasn't helping me was because it was linking to the wikia's own make-sysop page instead of the one for wakfu. that's why i was stumped! --Pallas-athene 21:15, 14 March 2007 (UTC) Hi Athene. I am one of the beta testers in Wakfu right now. I am trying to bring more people over from the forums (that are pretty active by the way, do you stop by often?) Anyway you said to sign up here if we wanted to be a sysop. --Merac 13:53, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Favicon Help okay. so, i followed the instructions on the help page and uploaded a favicon.ico file to the wikia, but the file was renamed with a capital F even though i used an all-lowercase name and the icon still doesn't show up on the page. help? --Pallas-athene 22:12, 14 March 2007 (UTC) :The Favicon is showing up fine in my browser pallas. You might just need to purge your cache. :Usually the case in browser defaults (root filenames, favicons, back-end scripts) don't impact the sourcing. Although wikia tends to be quite picky with it's casing (this being most of their templates are written by hardcore linux programmers), my assumption would be that most browsers will overlook it. :--Clique 15:49, 15 March 2007 (UTC) favicon solved looks like it was the proxy server at work that kept serving up the old favicon. i cleared the cache on my browser at home and the new icon is showing up perfectly. :) --Pallas-athene 03:00, 16 March 2007 (UTC) Nominations for another Sysop I'd like to nominate User:Clique for a Sysop. --Billylemmon :D to your attetion page needs delete --Cizagna (Talk) 15:19, 13 October 2007 (UTC) I Can Help how can i be nominate for admin or sysop? how many changes? Evilandrex 06:11, 12 April 2008 (UTC) Helping out Sysop and Bureaucrat permissions are only required for major changes like deleting pages. If you'd like to help out then just dig in and start working on the wikia. If you need to make a specific change with sysop/bureaucratic rights then leave me a note and I'll look into it. :Okay! ive already flooded the recent changes.Please Sign. Evilandrex 15:31, 12 April 2008 (UTC) Closed Beta Hey Pallas, A) for some reason your name is rediculously familiar... remember anyone named -Dealer, or MrMunchie from Rushu? Anyways, I picked up a wakfu closed beta key today, and I was hoping to help out. Just so you know where my information comes from. - MrMunchie ( Talk / Admin ) 01:15, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :Ok... I am just inputting information with no real formatting, I kind of suck at the whole programming half of the wiki deal. I can get em to work when someone makes a template, but I don't know how to do that. If you can copy some of the templates over I can give you specifics on what information is needed to be listed in each (spell, item, mob etc.) Thanks. - MrMunchie ( Talk / Admin ) 05:18, 13 June 2008 (UTC) ::Well I was just reminded that I am not allowed to expose information. Please delete all the articles I have created. Sorry guys. - MrMunchie ( Talk / Admin ) 14:44, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :::It is not any particular content, it is just that until the Open Beta is released they do not want any information exposed. - MrMunchie ( Talk / Admin ) 21:52, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Pages that need to be deleted Bouncing arrow spell as cras don't have that spell Gobblettes set, there is no such thing, there is Gobblette O and i suggest deleting http://wakfu.wikia.com/wiki/Monsters as there is a category:monster and as for families, a new page could be created, edit: some spell pages need to be deleted as there are no such spells!!!- Against, Black Needle, Burning Arrow, Conversion, Cloudy Attack, Dedication, Dial, Faith Arrow, Flame Time, Flight Time, Frozen Arrow, Gel Time, Glyph Avenger, Hydrand, Midnight, Sablier Dark, Shock Time, Time Rift. And this Vile Daggers is categorized as a spell, but nonetheless this item does not exist so please delete that page (a little householding :) ) -------------- Have you ever played Wakfu? There is such thing as a Cloudy Attack, its just still got its french name, and the same deal goes with Glyph Avenger. Want proof? open up a translator, actually play a feca and translate the 4 and 5th spells. --Naazon 22:51, 18 November 2008 (UTC) :this is why we use the tag on pages before deleting them. please just remove those tags from pages you think need to stay. thanks! --Pallas-athene 22:54, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Look Naazon i have been playing wakfu since closed beta and editing this wiki for past few days. I edited almost every article here, and i think i have the right to make a mistake, especially when the spell is in french. I am sorry i thought there is no such spell, that's why i don't suggest putting up spells that haven't been translated yet.... I have been playing since closed beta also? and ive been working very hard on the Feca page translating stuff. i realise i make mistakes too but Cloudy attack is a staple attack for fecas. no way would they get rid of it. Most of the feca stuff is in french still so words here n there may be wrong but the stats are correct. Also tho, the Support spells. someone else put those in, im pretty sure we dont have any of those. ill fix that later though. Sorry if i came out too harsh. --Naazon 03:07, 19 November 2008 (UTC) :glad you guys got things sorted. --Pallas-athene 05:03, 19 November 2008 (UTC)